icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Nordmark
Swedish | birth_date = | birth_place = Ludvika, Sweden | draft = 59th overall | draft_year = 1987 | draft_team = St. Louis Blues | career_start = 1987 | career_end = 1991 }} Robert Ingemar Nordmark (born August 20, 1962 in Ludvika, Sweden) is a retired Swedish professional ice hockey player. He was the headcoach for Almtuna IS in Allsvenskan (the Swedish second division) in the 2007/2008 season, but he was replaced by Leif Boork in November 2007 because of poor results. Playing career Nordmark was originally drafted 191st overall in the 1981 NHL Entry Draft by the Detroit Red Wings, after helping Sweden to their first-ever gold medal at the World Junior Championships in 1981. Despite solid performances in the Swedish Elite League in ensuing years, Nordmark was never signed by the Red Wings and his draft rights lapsed in 1984. After strong performances at the 1986 and 1987 World Championships, Nordmark was re-drafted 59th overall in the 1987 NHL Entry Draft by the St. Louis Blues. In 1987–88, Nordmark stepped straight into the Blues' lineup, registering 3 goals and 18 assists for 21 points in 67 games. Following the season, however, he was dealt to the Vancouver Canucks with a draft pick for Dave Richter. In 1988–89 with the Canucks, he would have a career year, registering 6 goals and 35 assists for 41 points while forming a terrific combination on the points of the powerplay with Paul Reinhart. He added an excellent playoffs, with 3 goals and 5 points in 7 games. However, Nordmark would be unable to duplicate his success of 1988–89. In 1989–90, he slumped to just 2 goals and 13 points in 44 games, while his defensive play became increasingly erratic and he became a target for boo-birds at Canuck home games, including famously being jeered after assisting on an overtime winning goal. The 1990–91 season was another disappointment, as he finished with just 8 points in 45 games, and following the year he was released by the Canucks and allowed to return to Sweden. Nordmark returned to form in the Elitserien and was a top defender in that league for several more seasons with Västerås IK and Djurgårdens IF, earning another invitation to the World Championships in 1995. He would have one of the best seasons of his career in 1995–96, scoring 16 goals and 29 points for Lukko Rauma of the Finnish SM-Liiga. He would have further stints in Switzerland, Austria, and Britain before retiring in 2001 and moving into coaching. In 2003–04, while coaching Djurgården, he would come out of retirement in an injury crisis and impressively score 7 points in 14 games at the age of 41. Nordmark finished his NHL career with totals of 13 goals and 70 assists for 83 points in 236 games, along with 254 penalty minutes. External links * Career stats at eurohockey.net Category:Born in 1962 Category:Luleå HF players Category:Frölunda HC players Category:Brynäs IF players Category:Djurgårdens IF players Category:Nottingham Panthers players Category:Swedish ice hockey players Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Västerås IK players Category:Lukko Rauma players Category:ZSC Lions players Category:VEU Feldkirch players Category:Klagenfurter AC players Category:Almtuna IS coaches Category:Retired in 2004 Category:Djurgårdens IF coaches Category:Swedish ice hockey coaches